Rainy Days and Sundaes
by SweetMisery49
Summary: a short and sweet fic on my fav. couple DuoHilde. a story how bestfriends can become lovers


Rainy Days and Sundaes  
  
My first attempt at a GW fic. Thought I'd make it short and sweet since I'm lazy. Lol. Also cuz lately I've been having trouble finishing the fics I start becuz of school so this is a one-shot. Review if u like even tho I know it's crappy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing and I don't have any money. lol  
  
"Honey I'm home!" Duo yelled.  
  
Hilde smirked at duo's predictable ways and got up from where she was sitting. She hadn't seen him in 3 weeks and she was excited too. After the bad news she'd gotten yesterday she could use some cheering up.  
  
" about time. And take off yours shoes. Your going to wreck my carpet one of these days, ya know" Hilde said trying to look stern.  
  
Duo just grinned at her as he kicked off his shoes in the corner and greeted his best friend with a hug.  
  
"Long time no see, kiddo" He sighed as he inhaled the scent of her freshly shampooed hair.  
  
She smelt like she always did but it was reassuring. Hilde frowned when he called her kiddo. After letting him live with her in her apartment for 4 years did he still think of her as a sister? Unbelievable, Hilde thought to herself.  
  
"It was a long meeting. The peacecrafts assured everyone that everything's in order though. Relena's still chasing Heero but I think he's finally coming around a bit. He even hugged her goodbye. Quite sweet" Duo smiled.  
  
"ya, I'm sure once Relena finally catches him he wont even mind. Those 2 are meant for each other" Hilde replied.  
  
"Yep. So what's for supper? I'm starved" Duo said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"You've been here for 2 minutes and that's the only thing you can think of?" Hilde sighed throwing up her arms and walking to the kitchen.  
  
Inside the kitchen was a tasty aroma and steak and garlic bread. Duo noticed that she'd bought ice cream and hoped they were having chocolate sundaes for desert.  
  
"Hmmm, smells great. Thanks babe" Duo grinned tickling her sides before he sat to dig in. Hilde shivered at his touch.  
  
He didn't realize every time he touched her she got tingles down her spine and how crazy he made her sometimes. Suddenly Hilde felt immense sadness because she realized Duo might never love her back. If he didn't get it how she felt 4 years he most likely never would she thought as a small tear streaked silently down her cheek. She suddenly felt alone. Duo was her best friend but was that enough for her when she wanted so much more?  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna go for a walk ok?" Hilde said quietly not waiting for Duo's response as she grabbed her jacket and went outside.  
  
The sky was dark and dreary and it roared at her, threatening to rain. Hilde ignored it as she walked on the empty sidewalk deciding to head to the video store and maybe down her sorrows with a video.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Duo looked up as he hard Hilde's hasty exit.  
  
"Where could she be going on a night like this?" Duo asked out loud as he glanced out the window.  
  
He'd heard on the way home there was supposed to be bad weather. Hilde shouldn't be out there Duo thought worriedly. He grabbed his coat to follow her in the truck when he stopped and noticed a loose paper on the living room table. It was in Hilde's petit handwriting and Duo felt as little guilty as he looked at it. But she didn't keep secrets from him anyways so he wondered if it mattered.  
  
Riverside church - new jersey, funeral 2:00pm. Wednesday nov.28th  
  
A place? Duo squinted. Was Hilde going to earth on the 28th? That was only a week away. Why? He looked at the bottom and read the small messy writing. 'miss u lil sis I miss you.' Hilde's sister? Oh no Duo felt bad for Hilde. He knew they'd be close. He'd met her once while they'd be in the states on a trip. Duo looked at the open door and realized Hilde was still gone.  
  
He ran outside and jumped in the truck. He knew he should find her just in case anything should happen. People do stupid things when they're upset Duo realized. He'd never told Hilde how much she'd meant to him. Taking him in and cooking his food. Even doing his laundry upon occasion. He'd always been kind of a loner. Because he was a soldier he hadn't had the chance to have many relationships. The thought that he could be in love with Hilde scared him a little and yet also made him happy. He'd never acted on his feelings though, always telling Hilde she was his best friend; like the sister he never had. Too scared to tell her how he really felt. But I can't live like this anymore, I need to tell her, Duo realized.  
  
"I'm acting just like Heero by not telling Hilde the truth. A hypocrite. I always told hero that if he loved Relena he had to tell her and here I've been avoiding Hilde for so long. I'm not gonna be a coward" he said determined and pulled out of the drive.  
  
The storm was worsening with every second.  
  
"Please be ok Hilde" He prayed silently. She'd been through worse like when she'd tried to escape from Libra but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Nooo, not more rain" Hilde cried disgustedly as she tried to make a run for a nearby store awning for cover.  
  
It was really pouring now and the lightning was going crazy. Hilde shivered wishing she'd brought a heavier jacket. She looked inside the store hoping someone would be inside even though the sign read closed. No luck. She sighed and decided she would make a run for it. The video store wasn't far and she could take shelter there till the storm calmed a bit. She looked up for a moment before she tore across the deserted street. Just as she passed by an alley she felt something grab at her.  
  
"oh shit" Hilde murmured with a bad feeling.  
  
"Give me your money b*tch" A ugly guy with rotting teeth glared at her.  
  
Why is anybody even out here? It's too crappy for anyone. Just my stupid luck Hilde thought. She tried to squirm but his arm had her by the throat and he was surprisingly strong. Thinking fast from her past training she elbowed him good in the crotch before throwing him and started to run, when 3 guys appeared in front of from no where. Hilde cursed some more under her breath.  
  
"Now now, that's no talk for a lady" One of them sneered, flipping out a knife.  
  
Then she saw Duo's truck appear from the misty rain and he screeched to a halt. Hilde saw him pull a gun and apparently so did the thugs.  
  
"I'm going home. It's too rainy for this" the leader gave up running back down the alley.  
  
"That was too easy " Duo smirked as he got out as he gave her a tight hug. He didn't want to let go.  
  
"although I missed kicking the crap out of them" Duo said sadly.  
  
"That's ok, I threw one guy and punched another" Hilde said sniffing. She gave out a cough.  
  
"I hope your not catching cold" Duo said pulling her tighter to him, stroking her damp hair.  
  
"thanks mother" Hilde smiled a bit.  
  
"Man if they ever touch my girl again I swear I'm gonna."  
  
"Your girl?" Hilde looked up at him in surprise.  
  
It took Duo a second to realize what he'd just said but he decided enough time had been wasted. He leaned down and kissed her firmly on the mouth which said everything he had wanted to tell her for years. Her lips were smooth and sweet- even better then he;d imagined. Hilde was stunned at first she couldn't believe it was happening. Duo was finally kissing her. She'd dreamt of it, but here it was actually happening. Her arms encircled his neck as she instinctively kissed him back.  
  
"Guess we better head home" Hilde said breaking the kiss.  
  
"Yea" Duo said reluctantly grabbing her hand and walking back to the truck.  
  
"ya know what? I love you" Duo said softly, as he stopped in front of the car and kissed her nose. The rain was just a soft mist now that wove around them.  
  
"I love you too" Hilde replied breathlessly. Duo grinned.  
  
"Just remember who said it first"  
  
Hilde punched his arm.  
  
"Now how about those chocolate sundaes for desert?" She asked.  
  
"GoodPlan" Duo smiled as they headed home. 


End file.
